noh ss w
by Sayuhm
Summary: During highschool, Fang and Max were the "it" couple. Head cheer captain and quater back. Best friends since childhood. What happens when Fang suddenly breaks up with her? 10 years later from Senior year, they have a highschool reunion. Can the EC Indian's highschool bring the 2 back together. Or will the past be forgotten and the present to resume with no change?
1. Chapter 1

He fumbled with the keys that lied at the bottom of his jean pocket. Fueled by anger and confusion, he jammed the keys into the lock of the door and violently jerked it open. He slammed the apartment door behind him in rage and rushed into his room, chucking his football gear into the corner mindlessly. He flung his fist at the wall repeatedly until it started to ache. _Why?_ he thought. He put his head up against the wall, frustrated by what he just witnessed. _How could she? How could she lie to me and go behind my back?_ The questions flew through his mind like a train without brakes. _ Dylan betrayed the little bitty amount of trust that I actually gave him and stooped lower than I thought him capable. _

Fang stood there pondering, numb to surrounding, before he realized his phone was buzzing. He reached out for it and clicked on the button that flashed _New Message_.

**From: Maxi (((;**

**Hey where did u go?**

_To: Maxi (((;_

_Why do u care?_

**From: Maxi (((;**

**Mayb cuz im ur Gf and Bff?**

_To: Maxi (((;_

_Since wen?_

**From: Maxi (((;**

**O, wats that supposed to mean? Quit messin 'round. U ditched me here!**

_To: Maxi (((;_

_u know exactly wat it means. **U** quit playing dum!_

**From: Maxi (((;**

**wat do you mean? I have no clue...**

_To: Maxi (((;_

_nvm, forget it...were through_

**From: Maxi (((;**

**? no date but friends?**

_To: Maxi (((;_

_I dont want to tak place in ur life if I cant trust u_

He waited for a reply, but never got one.

_To: Maxi (((;_

_Anything else before I delete you from my contacts?_

**From: Maxi (((;**

**Sorry for whatever I did. noh ss!w**

He stared at the last part of the message: _noh ss!w. _What did that mean? To add on to his confusion, it went round and round around his mind.

_**Next Day**_

During football practice, Fang couldn't help but look at Max while they were practicing their cheers. He couldn't take the fact that their numbers matched. His jersey as quarterback was the number 19. As head of the cheer squad, max chose the number 19 to match his. With them being broken up, Fang couldn't bear having her number with him throughout the last season. It would only bring memories to distract him from the game.

"Get your head out of your ass!" Coach barked at him. Fang nodded and proceeded to pass the ball. Practice went on slowly. He didn't have anyone waiting for him like Max used to do when they were together. When practice was out, he saw Dylan approach Max. He shook his head to himself and a look of disgust appeared onto his face. He saw Dylan mumble a couple words, and Max replied. Dylan broke out into a grin and pecked her on the cheek before heading towards the locker rooms. Fang was about to turn when Lissa popped up.

"Hey Fang! I know you're dating Max and all, but do you wanna go have coffee after this?" Her eyes were a wide, bright green with hope flashing in them.

"Uh, actually, we aren't together anymore," He replied, "And, uh, that'd be great. Just wait for me by the locker room, okay?" Her eyes brightened even more and she nodded eagerly, giving him a quick hug. He jogged off to the locker rooms with Max eying Lissa and Fang's recent conversation.

_So _that's _why he broke up with me. He made it sound like _I_ did something wrong. _Max thought to herself. _Whatever._ She shook her head and tried to forget what she just saw and focus on her upcoming date with Dylan.

**Uh...I've been lame lately. Yeah, I don't feel like updating for my other stories cuz I went back and read them, all in all, I think they suck. I've had the idea of this story going through my head. I wrote down most of my ideas in this book, and Naomi came over tonight to help me with this one. I hope you guys liked it! (: If the ideas keep flowing, which I hope they will, we'll continue this story. THANKS NAOMI (MeMeMeliumpkin)! Love ya boo! i know it's short, but we'll be increasing the chapter lengths during the next chapters (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Italicize = flashback, it will be the majority of the chapters! **_**No italics = Present First chapter was not a flashback. Got it? And a reviewer wanted 'get to know you questions' at the bottom, so answer those if you'd like after reading! (:**

"_Hey Bro, when ya gonna ask her?" Iggy whispered to him. Fang thought for a bit before replying._

"_I dunno. I wanna ask her today during lunch, but I don't know how to ask her," He replied, slightly confused by his crazy thoughts. _

"_Well, you might wanna hurry; I heard Dyldo was gonna ask her. Don't want that," Iggy came up with a quick nickname for their most hated player on the team. Dylan had told the entire team about his plan to ask out the 'girl of his dreams' today after school._

"_I know," Fang hissed at him, "I just need to plan what I'm gonna ask her and when."_

"_That's it? Man, I thought it'd be something bad, like, she's the cold-hearted cheer captain that's hard to get. Why didn't you tell me it was just that? I could've helped you, yeah," Iggy told him._

"_Wait what? No, why would I ask someone out if they were mean?" Fang asked him._

"_I dunno, you dated Brigid," He shrugged his shoulders._

"_That was before I knew her, jeez. Let it go," Fang sighed, exasperated from Iggy pulling _that_ card again._

"_okay, okay, I have a plan," Iggy motioned Fang to get closer. He whispered into Fang's ear and told him what to do. A grin split across his face when Iggy finished informing him of his master plan._

"_Uh...where am I gonna find one of those?" Fang's grin fell from his face, his eyebrows creasing._

"_Just go behind the gym and into the greenhouse. Get the red one those; I heard it was, like, love or something. Make sure you get a nice one," Iggy made sure to point out where to go._

_Football practice went by with Fang playing his best out of excitement of asking out his dream girl. Throughout practice, he kept glancing back to the cheerleaders to see if she was there and okay. Iggy went with him to the back of the gym and out to the greenhouse to pick up the flower he was going to give her when he asked her out._

"_There, that one's nice," Iggy pointed out the fresh, clean red rose. The light happened to be shining directly over it, making it look even more attractive. Fang walked over to it before snipping it off . He removed all the thorns and made sure it was flawless. Just like his dream girl._

"_C'mon, we better hurry if you wanna ask her at lunch," Iggy dragged Fang towards the cafeteria. They looked around to see if she was there yet. There. She was sitting on the table top with her friends surrounding her. They were giggling about something she had just said._

"_Go, now. Go!" Iggy pushed Fang towards the table of girls with the rose in his hand. When he was right in front of the table, Fang turned around and nodded at Iggy._

"_Okay, ahem, please settle down, people," Iggy called into the microphone. "My good friend here has something to say. Fang, take it away." He motioned Fang to ask her. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him._

"_Uh...ahem, Max, you are my best friend-," He was cut off by some coughing from the microphone and Iggy looking around as if he didn't do anything. "Uh, _one_ of my best friends. And I've liked you the second my eyes fell on you. I knew I just had to ask you out. But I couldn't work up the guts to do it. Well, it's been 3 years since I met you. I've waited 3 freaking years just to ask you this one question, but I guess they're right: senior year is the best year. Maximum Ride, will you do me a favor, and go out with me?" _

_Max was surprised. She didn't know her best friend since freshman year was going to ask her out. Well, she was hoping he would. She had been crushing on him ever since then. _

"_Please?" Fang offered her the rose. She took it from him and pulled him into a big hug._

"_Yes, yes, I will," She whispered. The cafeteria erupted into cheers and clapping. You could hear whistling from all over the place. _

"_Congrats, bro," Iggy smiled at him, "So since I got you two together, can I be the best man at the wedding?" Max blushed and rolled her eyes. She mouthed 'sure' back to him._

_Dylan confronted Fang when he headed to Math class. Max had left to go too English after the cafeteria performance. _

"_Dude, you _knew_ I was gonna ask her out. What the heck happened to bro's before hoes?" He angrily snapped at him._

"_She isn't a 'hoe' if that's what you're implying. And yes, I knew you were gonna ask her out, but for a good lay, which was why I asked her out before you," Fang told him._

"_So, you asked her out to use her?" Dylan was utterly confused now._

"_No, dip-shit, I'm saying I liked her for who she was and wasn't gonna ask her out for a lay," He sighed._

"_I liked her for who she is!" Dylan exclaimed, "Why do you insist on stealing people's girls, man?"_

"_I wasn't stealing anyone. She wasn't anyone's. She will never be anyone's. She's herself, and nobody can own her except herself."_

"_Whatever, you better watch-" He was cut off by the Math teacher clearing her throat._

"_Are you girls done chit-chatting yet, because I have a class to teach. So, get in the class and glue your bum to a seat, NOW!" She snapped. Dylan and Fang ran into the classroom faster than they did during football practice when coach threatened to make them run 50 laps around the field with no water._

_As class went by, Fang ignored the teacher and stared out the window into the greenhouse where he got the rose for Max. While he was daydreaming about how dating Max would be, a piece of crumpled up paper flew onto his desk. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention and opened it._

Watch your back. I'm gonna get you back for taking _my_ girl.

_He didn't have to read who it was from, because it was pretty obvious. Dylan wanted revenge on him for 'stealing his girl'. He crumpled it back up and tossed it in the trash can next to his desk. _

_'Oh great, Now I have a meaty jock out for my blood on my case,' he thought._

**Okie! Get to know you question time! What is your hair color and your dream hair color? My hair color is a really dark brown (almost black) with a bit of brown sun streaks. My dream hair color would be either jet black or midnight blue (: Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
